


Десять

by angel_aura



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Элиот отрывает пальцы от клавиш, поворачивается и с удивлением застает только пустую холодную постель. Все внутри предательски сжимается, становится тяжко и больно. Больно так, словно это он считал до десяти.





	Десять

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон. Лео уже передал имя Глена другому человеку и дожидается обращения в цепь.

Лео судорожно выдыхает, приоткрывает глаза, глядя на белый потолок над собой. В комнате светло, и из-за открытого настежь окна в ней гуляет сквозняк. Лео все равно — он сам попросил слугу оставить все вот так.

Слугу — не Шарлотту, не Дага и не Лили. Никого из тех Баскервилей, что жили во времена Сабрийской трагедии, уже нет в живых. Остались только Гилберт и Винсент. Последний пропал на долгое время, и, как бы брат ни пытался отыскать его, не желал возвращаться.

Пальцы, сплошь все в бинтах, слабо стискивают легкий пододеяльник. Белый цвет ткани практически совпадает с бледностью кожи лица Лео — остальное тело тоже перебинтовано.

Все цепи уже переданы другому человеку, которому суждено стать новым Гленом. Леви куда-то исчез: не то растворился, как Освальд, не то перешел в голову к другому Глену. Лео оставалось только доживать остаток своих дней в постели — вставать он уже не мог.

Он хорошо видит в пределах кровати. При попытке разглядеть что-нибудь дальше мир становится нечетким, размываются краски, и смысла вглядываться больше нет. Из невидящего глаза сочится гной, ноги не держат. Повязки меняют регулярно, но особенной нужды в этом нет. Бинты не остановят гниения и не отсрочат смерть.

Лео слышит, как поворачивается ручка входной двери, и дверь отворяется, отваживаясь пустить кого-то внутрь. Лео раздраженно кривит губы. Ему меньше всего хочется видеть кого бы то ни было. До слуха доносятся чьи-то слова, и юноша узнает голос Винсента. Вернулся? Что ж, ожидаемо, спустя столько-то времени.

Звуки шагов.

— Лео?

Бывший Глен с усилием поворачивает голову вправо, не отрываясь от подушки, широко раскрытым глазом, не скрывая своего удивления, глядит на вошедшего. Контуры расплываются — дверь не в паре шагов от кровати, много дальше -, но уже эти размытые черты заставляют вконец ослабевшее тело дрожать.

Элиот — Элиот Найтрей сто лет назад и просто Элиот на данный момент, - он в нерешительности застывает, едва переступив порог. Он бегло смотрит через плечо в коридор, но Винсент уже исчезает за пределами его поля зрения.

Элиот не помнит еще всего, что случилось, но прекрасно помнит Лео. Помнит на эмоциональном уровне, хотя многое, что было с ним связано, еще было покрыто мутной пеленой.

Юноша медленно, шаг за шагом, приближается к кровати, и его шаги увязают в ворсе мягкого ковра, так и не позволяя себя услышать. Лео неотрывно наблюдает за ним, сплошным цветным пятном, постепенно обретающим характерные черты. До дрожи знакомые черты, до ужаса родные.

Элиот достигает наконец кровати, склоняется над Лео, рукой упираясь в изголовье. Ни о чем не задумываясь, опускается на колени перед постелью, все так же глядя на друга. Ветер дует в спину, но он этого даже не замечает.

Элиот протягивает руку в его сторону и тут же резко одергивает. Лео больше всего сейчас напоминает бабочку, бабочку с трепещущими крылышками, бабочку, спугнуть которую — дело легчайшего взмаха рукой.

А Лео старается выглядеть спокойно, хотя в душе все вверх дном. Он встречается взглядом с Элиотом, с его такими же, как и прежде, светлыми глазами, и улыбается легко и тепло, и говорит слова, от которых у бывшего Найтрея странно щемит сердце:

— Здравствуй, Элиот.

Элиот выглядит растерянным, он волнуется, и Лео видит, как трясутся его руки. Руки, одну из которых он вновь неуверенно протягивает, касается единственной забинтованной ладони Лео и осторожно поднимает ее, беря в свою, боясь навредить.

— Лео, я… Я многого не помню, но… — слова путаются, и из этой словесной каши тяжело вычленить хотя бы одну точную и законченную мысль.

Потому что Лео сейчас — это не тихий, но способный дать отпор паренек из дома Фионы. Лео сейчас — это слегка повзрослевший юноша снаружи и все тот же внутри. Но его тело…

Лео кажется невероятно хрупким, словно хрусталь, словно тончайшая пластинка льда. Лишь только тронь его, лишь только прижми к себе, и он сломается, разобьется на кусочки. Именно поэтому Элиот лишь бережно переплетает свои пальцы с его, специально почти не сжимая, хотя ему хочется, хочется заключить Баскервиля в объятия свои, прижать к себе это тщедушное тело, до боли, до хруста костей.

— Что с тобой стало? — говорит Элиот тихо, покрываясь мурашками из-за сквозняка.

— Какая разница? — с раздражением в голосе бросает Лео. Он совсем не желает рассказывать о своей жизни Глена, о цепях, о том, как он дошел до такого, когда понял, что в этой жизни он больше не поднимется.

— Есть разница, — уже тверже и громче, сдвинув брови, отвечает Элиот и невольно стискивает чужую шершавую ладонь. Спохватывается он, только услышав сдавленный стон Лео. — Прости.

Тот прикрывает глаза, слегка усмехаясь, узнавая Элиота.

Его взгляд бродит по мутной комнате и останавливается на том, что в действительности является роялем. О, если бы он только мог встать! Если бы у него было десять пальцев в сумме, а не всего пять!

Элиот следит за его взглядом и тоже замечает музыкальный инструмент. Снова глядит на Лео. Юноша пытается подняться, хотя бы сесть в постели, но в итоге лишь в бессилии падает на подушки, стискивая зубы, сам уже сжимает руку Элиота, который, стараясь успокоить, проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне чужой ладони.

Элиот очень хочет узнать, что случилось с рукой Лео, почему он в таком состоянии, почему от малейшего усилия ему больно, что случилось с ним самим, как он дошел до такого. Хочет, но знает, что Лео не в том состоянии, когда его нужно хоть о чем-то таком спрашивать.

— Я могу сыграть, — только и предлагает он, ослабляя хватку. — Знаю, ты не сможешь, но хоть так…

Лео пожимает плечами, не имея ничего против.

Рука Элиота исчезает, он поднимается с колен, двигаясь по направлению к роялю, когда Лео вдруг понимает: вот оно. То, чего он ждал, то, к чему шел, передав имя Глена.

«Только не сейчас, молю, не сейчас!» — восклицает он про себя в отчаянии, но знает, что уже ничего не изменить. Его время пришло. Встреча, которой он ждал сто лет, состоялась, словно последнее желание, исполнения которого кончина Лео только и ждала.

На полпути Элиот оборачивается, словно во второй раз спрашивая согласия. Лео согласно кивает, делает жест рукой, означающий «иди».

Иди, Элиот, только и молит он, иди. Сядь, подними крышку, играй, но, о Бездна, прошу, не оборачивайся!

Лео не хочет, чтобы Элиот видел это. Чтобы видел то, как он исчезнет, как умрет наконец. Не хочет, чтобы Элиот в этот самый момент был возле него, касался его, видел, как закрываются глаза.

Потому что Лео знает, что это значит — видеть, как твой друг, самый близкий тебе человек умирает на твоих руках, и ты ничего не можешь сделать.

Леви как-то говорил, что, находясь при смерти, можно попробовать посчитать до десяти. Его это в его время успокоило. Бывший Глен решается прислушаться к его совету.

_Раз._

Элиот подходит к роялю, проводит рукой по его гладкой отполированной поверхности, откидывает тяжелую крышку, обнажая черно-белый ряд клавиш. Оглядывает их, замечая, что некоторые из них желтоватого цвета.

_Два._

Юноша садится, выпрямляет спину, заносит руки над клавишами и замирает. А сможет ли он сыграть? Сыграть мелодию, которой больше ста лет, мелодию, листа с нотами для которой у него нет рядом? Сможет ли?

_Три._

Элиот бросает взгляд через плечо на Лео, который не сводит с него глаз. На Лео, который даже не может встать. На Лео, который ждет, когда комната наполнится знакомой мелодией. Отворачивается и решительно отвечает себе.

Сможет. Он сможет.

_Четыре._

Лео видит, как руки Элиота опускаются, в конце концов, на клавиши, и извлекают из недр рояля первые звуки. Знакомые звуки. Звуки мелодии, которую он сам и написал. Умереть под собственную музыку, усмехается он. Да, что-то новенькое.

_Пять._

Элиот, кажется, вспоминает, и музыка звучит уверенней, и мелодия становится той самой, словно явившейся из прошлого. Он помнит ее, и руки тоже помнят.

_Шесть._

Лео узнает их с Элиотом мелодию и хочет раствориться в ней, в этих нотах, столь близких душе. Сейчас он особенно остро чувствует желание сесть рядом с другом и играть вместе с ним.

_Семь._

Кажется, словно ветер, врывающийся в комнату, хочет ускорить музыку, но все бесполезно. Элиот играет в нужном темпе. Ноты из прошлого, опыт, который сохранили пальцы, память о том, как все звучало — все это помогает ему играть, не сбиваясь.

_Восемь._

Лео кажется, что его лицо покрывается трещинами, словно скорлупа. Силы покидают тело, но оно словно становится легче. Лео больше не чувствует сквозняка.

_Девять._

Элиот продолжает играть, и Лео наслаждается этой музыкой. Он тонет в прохладных белоснежных простынях, растворяется в мелодии, которая, кажется, наполняет весь мир вокруг. Теперь трещины ползут по всему его телу, сквозь многочисленные повязки, как вены и артерии. Лео уже не чувствует ни боли, ни слабости, ничего. Чувство, напоминающее наслаждение, последней, легкой волной захлестывает его, заставляя закрыть глаза.

_Десять._

Воздух, проникающий в спальню, подхватывает прах и уносит прочь, за пределы этого дома, куда-то в никому не известную даль.

Элиот отрывает пальцы от клавиш, поворачивается и с удивлением застает только пустую холодную постель. Все внутри предательски сжимается, становится тяжко и больно.

Больно так, словно это его прах унес за собой ветер.

Словно это он считал до десяти.


End file.
